


A Little By Way Of Compensation

by Empress_of_Yaoi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Sugou is a Fucking Psychopath, Twelve Days of Smutness, Unconscious Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi/pseuds/Empress_of_Yaoi
Summary: He was the one responsible for keeping her and the others alive; She belonged to him. It was only fair that he got compensated for all his efforts.
Relationships: Sugou Nobuyuki | Oberon/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	A Little By Way Of Compensation

Walking into the hospital room he immediately smelled the sweet scent of her shampoo; Sugou had made sure to let the nurses know they were not to wash her hair with any other than Asuna’s favorite shampoo. Today, he had gone to great lengths to arrive by the time the nurses finished bathing her. So as he securely closed the door behind him, he breathed in the sweet scent that permeated the air before moving ahead and passing the privacy curtain around her bed.    
  


Asuna looked splendid. Beautiful as she ever had; but without the spiteful look that was always in her eyes when she caught sight of him. Those hateful eyes were closed - it made her look much prettier.    
  


After dutifully placing the flowers her father had given him on the table beside the vase with yesterday’s flowers, Sugou slowly sat himself down on the bed. Usually not one to speak to the body while the mind was far away, he found himself doing so nonetheless.    
  


“Ah, Asuna. I have come to see you again. I’m all alone this time, all alone with you. Your father is busy taking over the company that supplies us with our high-grade cerebral cortex chips so he won’t have time to visit with you today,” a nefarious smile appeared on his face, “You really wouldn’t like the company very much, what with their penchant for human testing and all. But how else were we going to develop this system? It’s better your father doesn’t know about their testing mechanisms though, the old man would never go through with the merger if he knew. So it will be our little secret, yes?”   
  


Reaching out, he applied mild pressure to her lip with one finger, moving the supple flesh around some as he studied the way her lips opened and closed around perfect pearlescent teeth, “Did you know they prefer children for their testing? Apparently a child’s brain is much more flexible, much more adept to the ever-changing pulses being sent by the system. It seems some of them may have died…” 

He pulled a small face, “It’s not that I mind too much, but they better keep a lid on it. We really can’t use the bad press. Not now.”    
  


His finger continued to play with Asuna’s face, sliding up and down and sideways to manipulate the skin in ways that pleased him. It seemed he was done talking for now, focussing wholly on the way he could move her face around. There was no way he could ever do this if she were conscious, but she wasn’t. Wouldn’t be.    
  


The insidious smile reappeared as the man leaned over, lifting a lock of her hair with the hand that had been playing with her face. He inhaled her scent deeply, closing his eyes for a moment to further his enjoyment. After, he carefully placed her hair back on the bed as he straightened his back.    
  


Averting his gaze for the moment, he stared out the window. The sky was grey and cloudy - there was going to be more snow soon. He rather liked the snow. The white blanket hid all blemishes, making the world appear pure and new. Still, Sugou knew that underneath that facade lay the real world. The grimy, dark and blood-steeped world that was reality. The snow would only temporarily succeed in covering it. Innocence was always a temporary thing, after all.    
  


He turned back to the girl laying on the bed. Cocking his head a little, he studied her still form. She had grown these last two years, even though she had not moved a muscle, Asuna had grown taller, fuller, more womanly.    
  


His hand reached for her hair once more, intending to lift it so he could smell the intoxicating scent again. Yet, without thinking, he passed the still-damp locks of hair on her shoulder, softly placing his hand on one breast. Oh, she had matured alright. She had irrefutably grown. Squeezing ever so gently, he felt the supple flesh move beneath his hand. This was much better than touching her face, better than smelling her unique scent, even.    
  


Sugou didn’t hesitate, his hand slowly slipping inside the hospital gown Asuna wore, touching soft, bare skin. Gliding, his fingers searched for and found her nipple. As his fingers brushed over the little nub, he let out a small sigh. This was the feeling he had been after before: Asuna’s body. It belonged to him, after all. He was the one responsible for keeping her and the others alive. It was only fair that he got compensated for all his efforts. The marriage, of course. It would give him access to power and money he could never otherwise obtain. But the marriage would give him something else, as well. It would give him Asuna.    
  


Pulling his hand back, he made sure to cover her up once more. Eyes trailing up towards her face, he examined her relaxed features once more. She looked peaceful like this. Not like anything he had ever seen from her before. Asuna always looked at him with scorn in her eyes. A frown on her otherwise smooth brow. Her lips were always turned down when she faced him, ready to give a disdainful reply to his words. Of course, she had always hidden it from their parents. As had Sugou, though he imagined his reasons to be a far cry from hers.    
  


Suddenly annoyed, he slapped her face. Not too hard, not hard enough to move her head, even. The Nerve Gear had to stay connected at all costs. If she died, she would take all he had ever worked for with her. Everything, everything he had done, the culmination of a lifetime of hard work - it all relied on her. On their marriage. His entry into the Yuuki family. If he couldn’t have that, he was finished. And it all came down to the whims of this fickle girl. 

Standing, he turned away, couldn’t bear to look at her. She who always looked upon him with hatred. Even now. But not here. Never here. She couldn’t look at him here.    
  


Standing very still, he allowed the realization to wash over him. He was alone with her here. All alone. She could not kick nor scream. She could not even reject him or look at him in disgust. The sky outside was getting darker. The daily hustle and bustle of the hospital around them a distant sound. A little something by way of compensation was only fair, after all.    
  


Turning around, Sugou’s body seemed to be made of ice. The cold slowed his movements. The sluggishness a sharp contrast to his burning, racing brain. He could do this. It was only fair. She belonged to him - there was nothing wrong with touching her. Her chest rose and fell slightly as she breathed. His eyes were glued to the small motion, to the soft roundness that had not been so pronounced two years prior. His hand twitched as it recalled the feel of her silken skin, the taut nipple that crowned it.    
  


Sugou took a small step towards the bed, his body tingling with anticipation. His cold body burned as frozen pinpricks picked and stabbed at his skin. He could only move slower than time itself as he took another step towards the bed. On more and he would be able to sink down on the soft mattress next to her. One more and he would be able to touch her. One more. Just one more step.    
  


Time, the world, his ambitions - they were all but a distant memory as he finally closed the distance between them. One knee came up to comfortably rest on the bed beside her as he reached over instinctively. He could do this.    
  


His fingers took hold of white fabric but for the moment, he could not bring himself to push it out of the way. Lifting the hospital gown just barely, he peeked at the exposed skin. Asuna’s skin was pale from spending so long away from the sun. From where he stood, he could not quite see her nipple, imagining it to be only slightly less pale than the rest of her skin. Pink. It was going to be pink. Still, after all that he’d gone through to get what was his due, it was only fair that he could take a peek, wasn’t it? Yes, it was only fair.    
  


Sugou let go of the gown and slid his hand back under the white fabric, fingers immediately feeling around for that pink little nub. He could not physically stop himself from squeezing her soft flesh even if he wanted to, his hand not quite large enough to cup the entirety of her breast. Almost though.    
  


He continued massaging her left breast, fully taken in by the action and the view. But after some time had passed, it wasn’t enough anymore. Moving his hand up, he slid the obstructing clothing out of the way, revealing creamy skin covering a perfectly rounded slope. The nipple he had been toying with - it wasn’t as pink as he had hoped. Sugou decided that he would accept this one flaw, though it was only fair to expose the other breast now, too. After all, her nipple didn’t match the color he had wanted it to be. It sparked curiosity, was the other nipple going to disappoint him as well?   
  


He moved without hesitation now, taking the gown and pulling it open with both hands. There was a little resistance from the strap around her waist but it soon gave way, exposing two perfectly shaped mounds for him to explore. Yet once again, the nipple was not pink.    
  


“I will accept that for now, Asuna. It’s a blemish on your skin but I will allow it,” his hands now both moved to feel soft breasts, squeeze them and move them around. The sight and feel of her young breasts - never before touched in such a way - aroused him, tempting him to touch his own body and release his pent-up energy.    
  


“Would you like that?” Sugou murmured, “Would you enjoy the sight of me cumming for you?” Smiling devilishly, he squeezed her breasts a little firmer, “Would you like me to make a mess all over you?” His hands gripped her body tighter as he panted, trying to reign his own body back under his control, “Not yet,” he whispered, “we have more time to spend together.”   
  


He moved back, forcing himself to let go of the pale skin and physically take a step away from the bed. He breathed heavily as his eyes feasted upon the sight before him. Taking a few deep, calming breaths, Sugou begrudgingly looked away. There was still plenty of time for things like this. He needed to calm down now. There was still the afternoon meeting later.    
  


Yet, despite his best efforts, his gaze was inevitably drawn back to Asuna’s bare chest. His body reminding him of just how much he wanted to explore it more. Sugou swallowed thickly but forced his body to move. Hands reaching out to cover her up once more.    
  


His fingers curled around the edge of the gown, pulling the fabric up - then out. It was only fair to get compensated, wasn’t it? Grabbing the blanket, he pulled it aside without hesitation, eyes searching her body, going over every inch of exposed skin. Soft, creamy skin that begged him to touch. He could only oblige.    
  


The gown still covered over half her body, exposing very little of that intoxicating skin. Leaning over, he brought his nose close to the spot just below her breasts, inhaling her scent. It was dizzying to be this close to her, to inhale her unique aroma. It suddenly made him wonder what her most private place would smell like, his eyes following the small curves of her body until they rested upon that prized mound, still covered by the gown.    
  


Sugou’s hand moved on its own accord, reaching out and pulling on the offensive piece of clothing. It was slow to give way, but he was wary of shaking her body too much lest the Nerve Gear might disconnect and in its disconnect destroy everything he had worked so hard to achieve. So he shifted, raising his body up for better access as he once again leaned one knee on the bed. For a few long moments, he used his higher position to look down upon the girl in the bed. She would obey him. Even if he had to break her down first. His gaze was cold as he examined her peaceful face. Knowing full well the look that same face would wear if she were aware of her current situation. It was easier knowing she wasn’t. Knowing that she couldn’t look at him that way.    
  


He tore his gaze away from her face, reaching out his hand once more. She was only still alive because of him, because he made it so. It was time she repaid him. His hand slid under the white fabric, feeling its way around. It was more exciting this way, to explore by touch before allowing himself to see. His fingers dipped in between her legs. As they searched, Sugou was surprised to find a wetness under his fingertips. It seemed an invitation, permission. So he exerted but a little pressure, feeling her body give way and open up to him. Inside, she was warm and moist, her body seemingly sucking him in.    
  


His fingers moved rhythmically, stroking her inside. It felt good. It felt so good that Sugou wanted more, his hand jerking the fabric off of her before sliding two fingers back inside. The angle was awkward and the view from here wasn’t the best but he decided to drag it out some more. He could feel Asuna getting wetter under his continuous touches, his fingers all but dripping as he slid them out of her. Suddenly curious, his fingers lingered just between her lips, slowly spreading them apart. Sugou leaned over, his eyes glued to the sight being revealed before him. 

Her skin was pink, plump and glistening wet. He trailed one finger through the crease he revealed, all the way from her entrance to where he eventually landed on a small bump. The smile that had been playing around his lips got wider as Sugou realized what he had found, his fingers immediately exploring the little nub.    
  


Without fully realizing it, he got up, moving to a spot lower on the bed from where he had a better view of her body. He spread her legs apart, enjoying the view that was his as his fingers entered her once more. There was no resistance as he slid inside, only her hot, slick body that seemed to welcome him back. 

Three fingers were inside her, exploring her most sacred place. Sugou’s eyes drank in every detail before him; how her skin glistened in the lamplight, how her body moved ever so slightly with every move he made, how her face looked so at peace.    
  


And why wouldn’t it? There was nothing wrong with what he was doing; she was his to take. Payment for all his hard work. His fingers lingered just inside her, his body stilled. That was right. She was his and his alone. He could take her right here and now and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. If they even knew.    
  


His eyes shot back up to her face. Asuna lay still, her face motionless. Her long hair had gotten somewhat tousled in his excitement to get the gown off her; she looked gorgeous like this. A sudden thought hit him as footsteps sounded outside the room. Swiftly, Sugou got up, turning around the curtain and taking a few large strides until he stood before the door. The footsteps had passed. He still locked the door.    
  


“We can’t have anyone interrupting us, now can we, Asuna-chan?” Coming closer to the bed, he looked down upon her unmoving form, “Can’t have anyone disturb our fun.” He took another step closer, his hands already hovering over his zipper.    
  


His hands trembled ever so lightly, anticipation coursing through his veins. Once more he decided to wait, kneeling on the bed between her legs and leaning down to inhale her scent. It was unlike any other scent he had ever smelled, but not unpleasant at all. Cocking his head just barely, his gaze shot upward. Asuna’s chest still rose and fell softly; warm, creamy skin begging to be touched. One hand found its way to her flat stomach, stroking softly as he breathed in more of her private scent, the other hand flat on the bed to support his weight. Without thinking, he touched his tongue to her clit.    
  


Her taste was thrilling, addictive almost. Sugou felt his body respond immediately, his cock pushing hard against the bounds of his dress pants. His breath hitched, the hand that had been exploring her stomach instinctively coming up to free his stiff cock, stroking it once, then twice before he regained control of himself. 

  
Breathing heavily, he pushed himself up until he sat back on his knees. His gaze sought Asuna’s face once again, a lewd grin playing around his lips, “I tasted you, Asuna. You taste pretty good for the little bitch that you are. Do you want to taste me too?” He scooted up on the bed, carefully placing his knees on either side of her slim body as he moved to hover over her face. He stroked himself a few times until a small drop of precum fell to her soft lips. The white droplet slid off her lower lip, trailing a glistening path down her to her jaw, then her neck.    
  


A depraved smirk graced Sugou’s face as he leaned down lower, guiding his hard cock between her lips, sinking ever lower until he could sink no more. The feeling was amazing, though the novelty of it wore off quite fast. Frowning, he pulled back a little before pushing back into her mouth, forcing himself to go as deep as he could. It just didn’t do anything for him. Annoyed, Sugou pulled back.    
  


He frowned down at her, feeling his disappointment sting. It was her fault that it didn’t feel right. It was her fault that he couldn’t cum in her mouth. Well, if she wasn’t going to let him take her that way, he would take her somewhere else. She was his anyway.    
  


He moved his body roughly, pushing her legs apart further as he repositioned himself betwixt them. Leaning over one more time, he grabbed both her breasts ruthlessly, kneading and rolling the soft flesh until he felt he’d had enough. Then, he turned his attention back to her sex; the palm of his hand forcibly coming down on her clit, fingers entering her mercilessly. His other hand folded around his cock, pumping it as he had his way with Asuna’s previously untouched body. Sugou squeezed and kneaded until that need too, had been settled.    
  


Lifting his hand from her body, he grimaced at the wetness it had left behind on his hand, unthinkingly wiping it off on her thigh. He leaned forward, hands on either side of her hips as he gazed up at her tranquil face once more. Sugou panted, his voice coming out low and gruff, “See what you made me do, Asuna? See what you caused? You little slut. Dirty whore. How dare you reject me? How dare you stand up against me, you hoe. But this time, this time you can’t stop me. You can’t tell me what to do, you filthy slut. This time…” he allowed his head to fall down, eyes trailing to her sex, wet with anticipation, “You’re a filthy little whore, I bet you’re going to enjoy this.”    
  


He lowered his body, one hand once again feeling around her entrance. It was just a dirty slut’s hole, but he was going to take it nonetheless. Taking himself in hand, he pushed in roughly, imagining her moans of pain as he finally took possession of what was rightfully his. His hips moved rhythmically, his hands squeezing her slender hips tightly.    
  


Sugou moved almost violently, letting out his frustrations about the girl in one brutal act of dominance. Her silken walls were soft yet tight around him, her body moving slightly with every thrust. Her face still as emotionless as it had been.    
  


He growled at her, wordless insults that barely conveyed the hatred, the disgust. Soon it wouldn’t matter, but for now it was cathartic.    
  


His thrusts became ever more uncontrollable and mere seconds later, it was all over. Sugou grunted once more, feeling himself empty into her body. He closed his eyes as he attempted to catch his breath for a moment before silently extracting himself from her.    
  


He couldn’t bear looking at the girl, turning away before he even got off the bed. Sugou moved to the ensuite bathroom to clean himself up. Unable to look at his reflection in the large mirror, he kept his eyes on his own body instead. After he was cleaned up and tucked back in, he splashed some water on his face, his eyes finally trailing up to face himself in the mirror.    
  


“She deserved it,” he muttered to himself, “Filthy slut. Whore.” He shook his head lightly, she was his to do with as he pleased, why was he making such a fuss about it? Returning to the room, Sugou quickly wiped her down before fixing her gown and covering her with the blanket once more. He didn’t look at her as he left the room.    
  


_ She deserved it.  _

  
  



End file.
